The present disclosure relates to a piezoelectric vibration actuator.
In general, a vibration function is used for various uses in portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, an E-book terminal, a game player, or a portable multimedia player (PMP).
In particular, a vibration generating device for generating vibration is usually mounted in a portable electronic device and used as an alarm in the form of a soundless reception signal.
According to multi-functionality of portable electronic devices, not only a compact size but also integration and various high-functionality are required from a vibration generating device.
Recently, according to the demand of users to use a portable electronic device easily, a touch-type device in which information is input by touching the portable electronic device is generally selected, and a haptic module, which is a type of haptic interface, may also be applied so as to provide a user with an easier and more convenient communication with a computer or a program. “Haptic” which refers to tactile recognition contains not only the concept of inputting information by touching but also the concept of diversifying feedback to a touch by reflecting intuitive experience of a user, in an interface.
Patent document 1 disclosing a method of generating a vibration force using a piezoelectric element discloses that a lower plate and an upper plate are formed as an integral single component, and thus convenience in regard to assembly may be provided. However, if an impact is applied to a vibration plate in a length direction thereof due to unexpected dropping collision, stress may be concentrated on a bonding portion between the lower plate and the upper plate, and a weight body may not be maintained and held via the vibration plate due to damages such as cracks.